


•Missing you•

by Eliot_boii



Series: Markhyuck oneshots [3]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Oneshot, markhyuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 23:34:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17876897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eliot_boii/pseuds/Eliot_boii
Summary: Mark and haechan are best friends, inseparable, but what happens when one of them falls in love.





	•Missing you•

**Author's Note:**

> Hello~!
> 
> Hope ya like me fic  
> I do try hehe  
> Check out my  
> IG: felixshii.boi  
> Theres poems and aesthetic photos for the idols I love♥︎
> 
> \- gabby

Mark and haechan were best friends. Honestly inseparable. They had a love-hate relationship. No one thought they would leave each other's sides even after all the fights they had. That's until one day haechan stopped talking to mark, ignored and avoided him. As many times mark tried to talk to him, haechan had other intentions. Mark was definitely heart broken, lonely but soon he faced the fact that haechan just doesn't like him anymore. And he'll never know why.

 

~~~

Mark POV

 

I stepped out of my house starting my walk to school when I noticed haechan leaving his house as he yells goodbye to his mom. I don't stop walking though my eyes lingering on him until he makes eye contact with me I quickly avoid his gaze and continue walking like he didn't exist. I could still feel his eyes on my back as he walks behind me.

 

When I arrive at school I make my way to my friends taeyong, Johnny, jaehyun and yuta.

 

"Hey guys" I greet them "hey mark, you good?" Johnny asked me. He always noticed when I was down, even if I tried really really hard to hide it. We've known each other since forever so I'm not surprised he's like my older brother. "Ya I'm fine" I said shrugging my shoulders I see haechan walk behind my friends my eyes fixated on him, I noticed Johnny follow my eyes noticing that he saw haechan. Fuck. "Oh" he says "I still don't understand how that happened" Johnny says eyes still on haechan. Taeyong and jaehyun looked confused but yuta was busy off flirting with his long time crush, winwin. I chuckle "ya well I don't either" I notice a familiar red head running inside, and soon running back out with a terrified look of worry. Though I brush it off ignoring my feelings of worry for the younger heading in the school myself.

 

I unlocked the lock to my locker as a letter falls out landing on the floor. I picked it up looking at it curiously. Noticing a heart sticker on it I open it up slowly and nervously.

 

Hi mark,

I know you well and so I know you probably hate me but I have to tell you this before i regret it.

Will you meet me at the roof of the school? After school?

~ your sunshine (I hope)

 

I had this horrible gut feeling of anxiety and excitement. Holding yet not that it's the person I think it is.

 

Haechan.

 

~Time skip to the end of school~

 

I didn't know how to feel but anxiety throughout the rest of the day. I couldn't focus on any of my classes hoping I didn't miss anything important because if so I'm probably fucked since exams were approaching.

 

RING

 

I hear the bell ring meaning schools over. I quickly pack my bag up rushing out of the classroom and heading to my locker to put my books away and grab my back pack.

 

I walk up the empty stairs since everyone had already left the school. I see the door to the roof coming into view. I reach for the nob, shivering because of its cold feeling against my sweaty hands. I open the door slowly noticing a very very familiar red head facing his back towards me but soon turning around from the sound of the door opening.

 

As soon as our eyes met I felt my heart quicken but also a twinge of pain. It was haechan.

 

"Hi mark, it's been a while" he greets with a shy smile knowing that I'd be mad, and boy was I.

"What do you want?" I say a little more harshly then I intended, feeling a little guilty as I see fear and sadness wash over the younger pretty face.

 

"Mark, I don't want you to say anything until I finish what I'm about to say, ok?" He says staring me straight in the eyes, I nod indicating he could continue. Anxiety and worry enveloping me.

 

"I, well, i never meant to end our friendship" he started, i wanted to shout in his face that you clearly already had pretty well, but I also wanted to hug him and tell him it's ok. But I didn't say anything because I respected his request before. "You know you wouldn't believe the stupid reason of why I did this... why I cut you off, hoping that these feeling would disappear and then I could come back and everything would go back to normal, but" he continued making me question what feeling he was talking about. " well what I'm basically trying to say is that i fell for you ok!, I fell in love with my best friend, Mark fucking Lee" he nearly shouted tears starting to form at the corner of his eyes.

 

I froze. Haechan loves me? That's why he cut our relationship off?

 

"You probably think I'm disgusting, but I didn't want to ruin our relationship and make you think that I'm a disgusting person to love a men, not only that but my best friend" he started again tears now streaming down his face. I couldn't move, but I wanted to.. so so badly I wanted to run hold him in my arms and tell him that i love him, but i also didn't no if i did.

 

I could see a gleam of hope in his eyes but it soon washed over with reality has he realized I wasn't answering, I wanted to but i couldn't lie to him, I felt like a serious jerk. He looked down at his feet more tears streaming down his face, I took a step toward him "haechan" I started but was soon cut off by him running of the sound of the door closing behind me and steps quickly running down the stairs.

 

What have I done.

 

The sun was setting so I needed to get home. I make my way downstairs lost in thought, starting my walk home.

 

I've missed haechan so fucking much how could I let him slip through my fingers again, he loves me for crying out loud! I've never spent a day thinking about him, dreaming of the day we would be back together... together more as friends. I wanted him. I needed him and so does he.

 

I start running as fast as I could running to the one place I knew where I needed to be. By haechans side. I arrive at his house running up to his front door not giving any thought and knocking on the door waiting impatiently for someone to answer. I hear someone walking towards the door, my heart accelerates I notice the door nob slowly turn, as it opens I see the boy I love with red puffy eyes from crying. My heart sinks from the view. His face fills with shock and worry and he try's to close but I stop him from doing so.

 

"Haechan let me talk with you" I plead "no no I don't want your rejection I understand already okay!" He shouts avoiding my gaze still trying to close the door but I slip inside before he could.

 

I quickly envelope him in a hug, I can feel his body tense from the contact. "Haechan please" "fine" he says shakily, I grab his shoulders making our faces face each other before moving my head towards his my eyes fixated on his plump heart shaped lips. Connecting our lips I kiss him slowly, softly and sweetly holding his waist pulling him closer while the other hand carefully caresses his face as if I could loose him again. He kisses back softly as well. I smile in the kiss pulling away from him resting my forehead on his looking in his eyes, his big doe eyes filled with confusion but happiness too.

 

"You know" I start "I can't fucking live without you haechan, I missed you so so much it pained me everyday" his face curling in a smile, I chuckle before confessing "I love you"

 

His soft lips meet me again kissing me more passionately then before his arms sneaking around my neck. "Thank fucking finally" he sighed resting his head in the crook of my neck.

"Ya" I agree tightening my grip scared I'd lose him again.

 

Knowing that this time it will be different.


End file.
